Shattered Light
by Yami girl1
Summary: Yugi's been left behind and is shattered. Here is a fic about what happen's when no one needs him anymore.
1. Asan

Prologue: Asan  
  
Disclaimer: Never have Never will own YuGiOh   
  
~~~ YUGI's POV~~~~  
  
I've been forgotten. It's funny how many friends you have when you are the  
  
best. It's equally funny how they seem to disappear when you are not. I guess  
  
it's really not my Yami's fault. But, but I thought we would be the   
  
best of friends forever. Now that I think about it is a selfish wish, Yami  
  
should be able to live his own life and not always have to be there to   
  
help me when I get in trouble. I guess I never thought he'd take my life  
  
and my friends.   
  
****Flash Back******  
  
"Hey Anzu!"  
  
"Go away Yugi"  
  
"what? Is some thing wrong"  
  
"yes some things wrong your in my way"  
  
"huh but.."   
  
Anzu pushes Yugi aside and walks away.  
  
****End Of FLashback****  
  
~~~~~~Third Person)~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teenage boy got up and looked in the mirror "I'm weak" he said decisivly  
  
"no wonder Yami ignores me." Yugi narrowed his eyes and examined his red puffy  
  
eyes and the cuts he had gotten from bullies at school. He frowned and burst  
  
into tears again, realizing he was truly alone in this world. His "friends" and Yami didn't care. His grandfather had  
  
Yami now. Yugi's Grandfather always had wanted some one like Yami. Some one who was strong  
  
,some one who was the best, some one Yugi could never be.   
  
  
  
Yugi curled up into a ball on the floor again sobbing, knowing that no one would  
  
hear him. Months of the mental abuse of being alone finally got to him.  
  
Yugi was no fool he knew he had been used. He just tried to ignore it because   
  
all he wanted was to see the best in people. His Yami had left him, and  
  
no matter what that cursed pharaoh did Yugi would never leave him. But tonight  
  
was different Yugi had to leave. He couldn't but he must.  
  
Yugi stood up with determination written all over his face he took off   
  
the millennium puzzle he had been clutching, knowing what he must do. Knowing it was the only   
  
way to stop the pain. He grabbed his deck of cards and walked out of   
  
the game shop. It was raining and in all of his hast Yugi had forgotten his coat.   
  
oh well thought Yugi he wouldn't need one were he was going.  
  
Through his tear blurred eyes Yugi couldn't see where he was going but he knew  
  
anyway.   
  
Bakura trudged through the rain his Hikari was with pharaoh and co.   
  
Even though Bakura wasn't going to try to take over the world any more the  
  
tomb robber refused being in the damn pharaoh's presence any more then he had to.  
  
A blur raced into him. Bakura looked up he saw the Pharaoh's brat next to him.   
  
Bakura growled but was a bewildered as he saw tears and emptiness in Yugi's  
  
eye's, before Yugi raced off again. Bakura was now very curious, recalling he hadn't seen Yugi   
  
lately decided to follow him.   
  
Yugi raced in to a park still running but now taking something shiny out of his pocket.  
  
It was a knife Bakura noted with interest, Bakura was still not taking this scene seriously.  
  
Yugi then collapsed on the ground holding the knife up. Bakura's eye's widened finally getiing the whole picture(1).  
  
Yugi raised his angelic paler then usually face up to the sky and started bringing the knife closer to his body.   
  
Bakura started racng to the smaller boy yelling trying to get him to stop but Yugi was in his own world now.  
  
Bakura raced forward with every once of strength he possessed and grabbed the knife out of Yugi's hand not before it   
  
scratched his skin. Yugi's eyes widened glancing up at Bakura before he passed out. The Yami growled pocketing the knife.  
  
"Melodramatic Hikaris(2)" Bakura grumbled picking Yugi up and carrying him to Ryou's house growling at any one who stared.  
  
Ryou was still out with his friends so Bakura put Yugi down on the coach and then ran up stairs to find bandages,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean While~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yami sighed Jou and Honda were fighting again. "Guys quite it" said Anzu clearly irrated. Yami, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou and  
  
Seto were all walking to Yami home after a long movie they had all gone to see . When they arrived to the game shop Yami   
  
noticed the door was already open."That was really careless of Yugi" said Ryou  
  
"What did expect from some one like Yugi" replied Anzu  
  
Yami felt a pang of guilt at his side but ignored it and stepped in side the game shop."See you tomorrow" Honda called out.  
  
Yami nodded and waved then closed and locked the door and decided to get some sleep. Little did Yami know that tomorrow would  
  
be a living Hell for him. Yami Bakura would make sure of that.   
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
(1) A little slow isn't he.  
  
(2) Isn't Yami Bakura so sensetive-_-'?  
  
If any of you are wondering why I called my Prologue Asan it because Asan means sorrow or grief in Arabic. And Chapter will  
  
be longer this is just the prologue. So I hope you liked the Prologue. I am at this point really open to suggestions or   
  
advice and I love to hear where you think I'm going with this because I don't have clue myself-_-; so R&R.  
  
A apology because I know my grammar is terrible but I don't have a beta reader. If any one's interested in being my beta   
  
reader please contact me at: yami_133@hotmail.com thank you.   
  
Next Chapter: Yugi's awake and Bakura's calling in help! Plus Bakura's getting some revenge! 


	2. Murr

Disclaimer: YuGiOh does not belong to me.  
  
Yami Yugi= yami  
  
yami bakura= bakura  
  
bakura= ryou  
  
yugi= yugi   
  
Sorry if the Malik seems OOC.  
  
As always this chapter is for my reviewers, You rock!  
  
I want thank all my reviewers .... it's for you I'm risking this grounding by getting this up.  
  
Murr: Bitter in arabic.  
  
Chapter One: Murr  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yugi woke up when a flash of pain shot up his arm, Yugi yelped. "well that's what happens you foolish mortal when you try to  
  
kill yourself," came a gruff reply. "Huh," Yugi replied looking up to see a very ferocious Bakura looking down on him. " What ...,"   
  
Yugi started to say but a ray of pictures from last night flashed threw his mind. Yugi suddenly became very quiet rocking him  
  
self back and forth with eyes that were down cast and teary. Bakura stared at him wondering exactly what he should do. Ryou was  
  
in his room and did not notice Yugi the previous night.  
  
"Get up mortal," he growled at last. Yugi looked up at him very curious. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"I said get up mortal or are you not even capable of that," Yugi slowly got up nervously as Bakura pulled him out of the house.  
  
Bakura raced down the streets dragging Yugi with him, Bakura finally stopped at a white mansion after a few words with guard at the front   
  
gate. Yugi and Bakura were admitted into the estate. "'bout time you got here Bakura" called a familiar voice. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Malik," he greeted coolly. As the hyper teen came running up to the pair.(1)  
  
"Isis is out, so we can do what ever we need to do," Malik responded grinning evilly. involuntarily Yugi let out a small gulp. The   
  
platinum hair teen then turned his lavender eyes on Yugi.. Malik frowned slightly, "How you feeling Yugi, "he asked cautiously. " I'm um I'm fine thank you" Yugi stuttered.   
  
"Sure" said Malik skeptically. After battle city Yugi offered a hand of friendship to  
  
Malik . Yami however felt uncomfortable with Malik. And Yami being the head of   
  
the "clique" got the final say on the matter. Yugi looked down uncertainly. While Malik was chatting to Bakura about something  
  
or other. Yugi's mind was racing. He wasn't dead, he was standing outside Malik Ishtar's home and Bakura had stopped him  
  
from killing himself. He was confused and more then little frightened.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura and Malik were trying to understand the whole predicament a little better. "And he tried to stab him   
  
self with a knife?" Bakura nodded. Malik raised an eye brow, "Do you know why?"  
  
'I have a rough idea, but he's not talking much."  
  
"You think his Yami left him behind."  
  
"I think that is the most plausible answer."  
  
"So you want me to what, help make his Yami's life a living hell or baby-sit."  
  
"both."  
  
"Just one question Bakura."  
  
"grunt"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
The truth was Bakura didn't know why he wanted to help, but he wasn't going to tell Malik this.  
  
"To bring that stupid pharaoh back to earth were he belongs like the rest of us."  
  
Malik grinned, turned around grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him to his mansion, Bakura following behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a weekend and Yami was a pharaoh so it was the afternoon when he woke, awakened by the telephone ringing.  
  
He got off his bed and picked up the telephone. "Yami," he growled into the receiver a bit annoyed.  
  
"Pharaoh," drawled a familiar cold voice.  
  
"Tomb robber what do you want,?" Yami growled.   
  
"I want to speak to Yugi," Bakura said innocently.  
  
"Why," Yami asked suspicious.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"It is my business he's my hikari," Yami fumed.  
  
"Are you sure about that," Bakura cackled evilly.  
  
"What of coarse he's ....,"  
  
"Oh then tell me great Pharaoh were is your Hikari at this moment," the thief interrupted. mockingly.   
  
"He's in his room were you could never get him."  
  
Are you sure about that," Bakura whispered before he hung up.  
  
Yami raced in to Yugi's room only to find it empty. On the bed was the millennium puzzle laying pathetically.  
  
"Yugi," The Pharaoh gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was evil Bakura," Malik laughed  
  
Bakura grinned, "so the plan has your approval Mr. Ishtar."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Yugi was looking forlornly down at his feet,"But..But."  
  
Bakura cocked his head towards Yugi, "What did you say mortal?"   
  
looking a little nervous brought his eyes up to meet Bakura's.  
  
"But isn't this wrong"  
  
Bakura laughed, "Wrong, child the pharaoh does not know what the word means"  
  
"At this Yugi turned his gaze to his shoes once again.  
  
Malik sighed "Yugi,were not hurting him in any ....physical way"  
  
"He deserves it" Bakura said without interest..  
  
"But he.. but he...," Yugi tried to say.  
  
"But he what.. abandoned his Hikari for fame."  
  
"Isn't that a bit hypocritical," Malik asked.  
  
Bakura sent the blond Egyptian a death glare that would make a person's blood run cold. But Malik just smirked back.. Yugi burst  
  
out laughing which soon became hysterical crying. Bakura just stood there not knowing what to do. Malik however took a seat beside Yugi  
  
and started to tell him of Egypt until all Yugi's tears stopped and he fell asleep. It was weird as clueless as he was sometimes, sometime Malik knew exactly what to do, thought Bakura amused..Yugi's head was resting in Malik's lap, this would be good blackmail Bakura decided and started plotting"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok I'm sorry for the delay and short chapter. if you want my pathtic excuse go to my author bio.  
  
(1) Is Malik hyper? I don't know but he will be sort of hyper in the story.  
  
NOTES:  
  
*This is your chance to vote on the pairings in this story so vote.  
  
*I snuck on (my parents are out but will be coming back soon). This is my Birthday present to my self since my birthday is   
  
on August 3rd.  
  
*Sorry if the grammars bad I couldn't reach my beta and I had limited time to proofread.   
  
NOTE To MY BETA READER: So sorry I haven't been able to reach you please e-mail me so I can send you this chapter and the   
  
next to proofread. 


End file.
